This grant application addresses problems specific to one site of the two-site animal facility at The Medical College of Pennsylvania. Funds are requested to improve the air handling system by establishing individual controls of temperature and humidity levels, to purchase a new cage washer, and to purchase additional animal cages. The short-term goal of the improvement project detailed in this application is to meet established standards for A.A.A.L.A.C. accreditation. In broader terms, an improved air handling system, a new cage washer, and additional animal cages will accomplish more long-term objectives. It will enable the Medical College of Pennsylvania to improve the quality of care by minimizing stress factors to animals. By enabling the facility to provide similar environmental conditions at both sites, it will facilitate integrated utilization, and minimize artifacts in the research data collected, thereby insuring improved research. Finally, it will enable MCP's animal facility to continue to be a site where humane animal care is practiced and provided.